The Legend of Zelda, the Tower of the Goddess
by verifiaman
Summary: (Old fic, may not continue) Spirit Tracks Sequel/AU An ancient deity has destroye Hyrule, the Great Sea drained as the Hylian race slowly died out. centuries later, the new Hero lives, cared for by the monsters his ancestors slaughtered. (High violence warning)
1. Chapter 1

This was something I had in mind since I got the World of Nintendo Link figure. That's pretty much it, I thought of the central idea of the fic, the Great Sea drained and a foreign deity from another dimension invading Hyrule, a day or so after getting the figure. So basically this is a post apocalyptic fic in the adult timeline. So with that said, here it is.

 _ **From the diary of Elias the 3rd, 2/22/55**_

 _ **I remember when we were chosen.**_

 _ **Our world had entered a new era of stable, but fruitful peacetime, We had colonized the moon, the stars above, the planet s in our solar system, and even the oceans of our world and the skies above. Global crime has come to a standstill, our energy sources were no longer in danger of running dry, and we became able to control the very atmosphere itself. Unbeknownst to us, all of this was because of one being, whose power that was equal to a go We didn't know her name at the time, but she changed our world**_ **forever.**

From the deep ravines of the Great Canyon to the dead plains of the Dark Lands that once called itself Hyrule, there was one thing that had been a constant for anyone in these lands, a structure synonymous with the technologial achievement and power the world gained in such a short time : the Tower of the Goddesses.

In ancient times, it had been a tower rising above the oceans and for the people back when the mountainous cities had been islands. it was a static landmark, never changing, and over the years it had been converted into a port for ships to rest at, then a trading center, until finally it became a major tourist spot and center of business. The Era of the Great Sea was well documented in Hylian settlements and easily searchable at any library. But like the sea, interest in the past had drained as technology marched on, and it all started with a golden light.

It had happened a long time ago, back when the sky and oceans were that strange blue color seen in old pictographs. The tower was bustling that hot summer day; there had been a sword tournament on the 1st floor of the tower, a submarine building contest on the second, a swimming contest at the base of the tower that ended at Outset, and a research symposium discussing the purpose of a strange blue mechanical head with large hands that weren't connected to it. Hundreds of people were in and around the tower, going about their daily lives and unaware what was about to happen.

A loud boom of thunder shook the tower from it's sheer force, and before anyone could wonder what happened, a golden light that enveloped the tower and the water surround it for at least 50 miles, killing every single thing that it touched. The light could be seen all across the great sea, dispelling storms, calming the oceans, and according to some reports, driving the ancient and extinct Rito race absolutely mad. The light was only there for an hour, and when it dissappeared, a new tower took it's place. It was bigger than the old one, reaching past the clouds and according to the astronmers of the time, into space itself! No one knew what happened, but it was at this moment that the era of peace that the Hero of Winds and his descendents had tried so hard to keep was at an end.

Everything started to go downhill after the tower appeared. What little military power the Great Sea had was bolstered when Queen Zelda the second and her trusted aide and train engineer lent their power to avenge those who were killed by the new tower's presence. Within 3 days, the entire fleet, 40,000 men and 500 ships, were wiped out by a strange, fish shaped object. 4 months later, the air had become toxic to some Hylians but especially to the Rito, killing the entire race within weeks. This also had the strange added effect of turning the sky green during the day and red at night and the sun a bright bubblegum pink. The once pristine, beautiful blue ocean water turned a gaudy, bright, yet still perfectly drinkable, pink, and quakes wracked the region as the oceans drained year by year until it was nothing but a pitch black chasm. What had happened to Hyrule was obvious to anyone who visited the Dark Lands, a truly sad mockery of once prosperous kingdom.

That was over 500 years ago. Now the Great Canyon flourished and peace reigned once more.. Roads for automobiles were paved to allow travel from the former islands to the cities made on the many levels of the canyon. Railroad tracks similar to the ones used in the ancient kingdom were laid out, allowing for even easier travel between these areas. Villages had popped up on and in the various rock faces and cliffs, the races of old that had once allied themselves with the evil spoken of in legends of the Great Flood integrating themselves into society and outnumbering the Hylians by an expontential amount. Lights lit up the darkness of the canyon, and the fumes made by the vehicles and trains were funneled by the tower before they could reach the atmosphere. Few people knew of the Dark Lands, but even fewer cared, writing it off as just some primitive waste that the Goddesses saw fit not to waste their time with. But it was from the Dark Lands that the one the Goddesses seeked would come. It was from the Dark Lands that the will of the true Goddesses would make himself known. And it was from the Dark Lands that this person would be the link between the savagery of the Dark Lands and the prosperous Great Canyon.

And this link would not even know of his own destiny.

 _It was happening again; the same exact dream, every day on January 14th. The rain was falling in the same way, the wind sounded like it always did, and once again he found himself in front of the Tower of the Goddesss._

 _It was just as awe inspiring and terrifying as it always was; large and white, reaching past the pitch red night sky and blue clouds. Hundreds of bridges going in and out of the tower at different heights, connecting the building to different parts of the Great Canyon. Thousands Windows lined the walls of the tower, bright green lights coming out of them that could be seen for miles. And in front of this tower was the same girl that had always been there, floating in the air. She was quite odd looking to Link, who had never seen another of his kind, and he'd be damned if that freaky stalker of his counted. This strange dream girl was far prettier too. Her skin was pale, not a single blemish on her face. Her hair reached to her hips, long and luxurious despite the intense rain pelting her body. Her ears were pointed like his, and she wore a simple white dress, her deep blue eyes staring into his black ones._

" _Again with this?!" He yelled, still not used to having his own voice even in his dreams. "Who are you?!" Even in his dreams he dreaded being in front of this towering monstrosity. The fear of Din's Frailty or heaven help him, Farore's Cowardice jumping down here was worse than anything he could imagine_

" _..." The girl spoke, but no words came out, just like the other times._

" _WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"_

" _..."_

 _The wind was blowing louder and louder. "STOP MESSING WITH ME!" He yelled, his demands being drowned out by the wind. The image of the tower and the girl began to disappear, his vision filling with white as he began to wake up._

 _-z-_

Link woke up, a feeling of dread in his stomach as the pink rays of the sun shined through the hole/window of his hut. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stepped onto the wooden floor, confused and irritable. This happened every single day on his birthday. He'd start the previous day feeling extremely happy, often times scoring more kills than his friends Mo and Bini, then he'd go to sleep and wake up feeling lousy and horrible just like now, and with no idea why. By the time he was aware of this trend, he started to change how he did things, eating healthier the week leading up to his birthday, exercising longer,, and made sure he went to the bathroom as many times the freak said he should. But he always woke up on his birthday feeling awful. This was his 10th birthday, and the unpleasantness going to get worse.

Link walked to his wooden table where last night's dinner was kept, Octorok noses packed to the brim with Cucco meat and fried to a crisp, sat down at the table, and began eating it. Sure it was chewy and slightly hard from being out in the air for so long, but as long as there were no bugs on it, he didn't care. He effortlessly chewed through the tough meat like it was nothing, gulping It down within seconds before slapping himself in the face to wake himself up. "Oughhh.." Today was not going to be a good day.

"LINK! IT'S HUNTING DAY!"

The blonde perked up, walking to the bed sheet curtains that covered his door. He opened the curtains to reveal the massive abs of a large, black dog Moblin. He was quite large, eight feet tall and twice as large as the doorway, which meant Link could only see his abs and the black pants made from the feathers and skin of the Guays who tried to steal last week's harvest.

"Ah, you're up!" He said happily, his voice deep and cultured, which for many Blin species went a long way to explain his more refined state of dress. "I was worried I'd have to open up your hut again and drag you out! I know how you get on your birthday!" Link just yawned in response. Dad was always doing things like this, breaking his stuff when he got lazy and making him repair it as punishment. "Come on boy, get your little sissy clothes on and let's go!" Link rolled his eyes and knocked twice on the wall of the hut to say 'yes'. His clothes were not sissy!

-z- -z- -z-

The village of Whittleton was where Link's clan made their home. The Blins didn't really name the place, Link did in order to make himself feel more comfortable after he found a rusty sign in the mud that said 'Town of Whittleton'. It was just so much better than trying to pronounce it the way his fellow clansmen do. Even if he could speak, just trying to copy those pitches would be murder on his throat.

Link came out of his hut in his 'sissy clothes', a brown tunic made of chainmail with cowhide, leather boots, and black gauntlets with spikes on the end that came from the mouths of defanged Miniblins. His blonde hair was messy, dandruff lightly falling out of his ratty golden locks as he scratched his head, and two little cowlick stuck out of the top of his head, making it easy for his fellow clansmen to pick him up. On his back was a scabbard with a sword inside it and a shield attached to the back of the scabbard. The sword and scabbard were made by him, the scabbard made out of the hollowed out bones of a raiding Miniblin tribe his father killed and the sword smelted from their weapons, but the shield...he didn't know where it came from. His father, whose name he couldn't pronounce in his head even if he tried, says that the freak had it with her when he was a baby living in the village his clan destroyed. It was quite the excellent shield too, the base being wood and the top layer a very durable metal. It was brown in color with silver rims, the image of a golden triangle above a strange winged beast painted onto it. Whoever made this must have been quite the mage before his clansmen killed them, as the paint and the shine of the shield never seemed to fade, no matter how much damage or blood he wiped off of it. All in all, he was quite proud of what he had, even if the sword was too short for his liking. After taking in a deep breath and yawning, he began to make his way to the meeting center to discuss the hunt.

Whittleton was quite small when you compared it to other Blin or Darknut lands, but it was a prized location for settling down; the fertile blue grass and clean pink drinking water would make it the perfect spot for the Miniblins or in the worse case scenario, the Lynel tribes, to store their mounts or graze, but the fact that the trees around Whittleton were home to monsters that could rip the little freaks in half and the Lynels were often fighting Hylia's army and the Darknut tribe let his clan, the only other Moblin clan within miles, settle here unhindered. Since the living spaces for most Moblins consisted of where they peed or pooped, there were only four buildings in the settlement; his house, the main meeting place where the clan's leaders met, that building where the tank was stashed in, and the freak's house, who was hopefully off annoying someone else today.

As such, he weaved his way through the foul smelling grasslands and cliffs of Whittleton, greeting the Moblins that lied in their territories eating their fresh kills, or using said kills for things his father said never to emulate until he found a mate, probably not with a corpse going by what his fellow clansmen were doing with them. As he passed by the various territories, making sure to cover his nose, he greeted the Moblins, many of which didn't respond positively to his intrusion. Some of the ones who could talk beyond barking or oinking greeted him amicably, often asking when he would capture himself a mate or just get with the freak, both options boring and revolting to think about. The Moblins had learned first hand that trying to eat him, something that had been a pastime back before he could wield a sword, was not a very prosperous idea. Already he had killed thirteen of his dad's most pathetic men who attempted to cook him in his sleep. Needles to say, Link was well fed for the months after the fact.

Twenty-five minutes of walking later, he came to the meeting place. it was built into a large tree, it's brown oak still healthy and living despite being mutilated and hollowed out. The large skull of a Helmaroc King was embedded deep atop of the hole that functioned as the door, it's ribcage lining the sides of the door and it's legs and talons being used as candles. Link walked into the meeting room to see his father sitting at a finely lacquered wooden table, stolen from the village Link was found at, with two other Moblins, a red, obese pig Moblin to his right whose girth caused him to stand a foot away from the table, and another dog Moblin, a poodle a bit taller than him, to his left. The red pig Moblin was the oracle of the clan, who often predicted the weather and warned them of invading hordes thanks to his powerful nose. He never talked, and unlike Link he couldn't make sounds either, so he wrote his predictions out the best he could with his thick, plump hands.

The female Moblin was his mother, and her fur was even blacker than his father's, was quite thin for Moblin standards, and judging by the blood on her lips, had just recently eaten. She wore grey armor like Link's, only made from the metal of Darknut swords and chestplates. A cape made from the feathers of the Helmaroc King that was skinned to make the door decerations hung from the hood of her armor, and on her hands were larger versions of the gauntlets her son wore, only with Darknut fangs instead of Miniblin teeth. Link knew what surprises were held in each of those hand length fangs, and he was quite thankful the clan had so many antidotes on hand.

"Ah Link, you're here!" His father said happily as the young blonde took a seat opposite to him. "I trust you're not going to have one of our men for dinner for the next three weeks, right?" Link shook his head. He had no problems killing his felling clansmen. If they tried stealing from him or tried to eat him, their lives were fair game, as was his life if he tried the same. "Good, good. And you're wearing your sissy clothes too! Excellent! Now then, let us go over our hunt!"

-z - z- -z-

Farming was still a major industry throughout the Great Canyon; after all, it was vegetable oil that was used to make fuel for the automobiles and trains, and the Bomb Flower plants held the Dodongo tribe were perfect for making houses, if one was skilled enough to skin the plant without it exploding in their faces.

And nowhere was farming more important than on the cliffs of Outset Mountain, a heavily forested and rocky region, home to the Deku Royal Family and and the second major source of commerce next to Windfall. The cliffs and rock faces were home to hundreds if not thousands of Deku, all of them farmers working their leaves off for the annual harvest at Great Skeleton Mountain. Hundreds of them loaded their harvest onto the train at Outset Station west, the pink sun shining happily on them, when all of a sudden a large, menacing figure dropped down on top of the train, not making a sound or even denting the train despite it's large size.

"I-It can't be.." A Deku Scrub squeaked fearfully, dropping a cauliflower out of it's snout. "Goddess Farore!" The Goddesses were the most well known parts of the Tower, many people having seen them jump from the heavens and onto the earth. Weight and distance were irrelevant to them, as they didn't even pick up wind as they jumped from location to location. Farore was the most well known of the Goddesses, having spent the most time outside the tower. She was around 18 feet tall, and shared the same design aesthetic her sister Din had: a slim frame with black, almost latex looking armor that showed off their somewhat flat, feminine frames, thick metal armor on their boots, smooth and sharp at points and as thick as a Goron, and a single blue lens for an eye with a purple triangle as their 'pupil'. Farore had green armor, a large shell over the topf of her body that looked hollowed out. Starting from her ribcage and resting just above her head, the thing could fit over 23 Darknut pups in it. Unlike her sisters, she didn't have arms. No, she had a thick green rectangular generator for a left arm that had pincers on the end made of electricity. In the center of it's palm were three vents. No one knew what it was for, but judging by the vague accounts of what happened to the previous settlement of this island, The Deku didn't _want_ to find out. Her right arm was a thirty barrel cannon launcher that shot out cannonballs and strange golden energy that could vaporize a house from just shooting out of _one_ of it's barrels. He should know; it was all over the news channels. The strangest feature of Farore, aside from the fact she could jump so high, was that her arms just floated next to her left and right sides with nothing connecting them to the main body.

"M-my Goddess!" The Deku stuttered out, him and the rest of his fellow farmers bowing so hard that their heads slammed into the ground. "W-what may we do for-"

(Cease your talking, creatures) Farore ordered,her lens turning red as the top half of her body separated from it's bottom half.(I am not here for you.) The Dekus kept quiet as her parts searched around the station, going in and out of the train cars, and just floating above the wooden creatures for seemingly no reason. Whatever she was doing didn't take long, as all three parts flew back to their original positions within three minutes,, her top half connecting to her bottom half with a loud _clink_.  (Hmm, nothing..) She muttered, sounding dissapointed. (Oh well. Return to your activities, wood creatures.) The Deku watched as she jumped to another section of Outset.

"What was that about...?"

"We recently discovered a Rupee deposit within Geozard territory." His father began, handing Link a map of the known parts of the Dark Lands and pointing to a lake. "From what Fi had gathered from the remains of Hylia's men, there is an estimated 40 tons worth of the stuff."

Link sighed in annoyance. Why did the freak have to be so useful?!

"Naturally we couldn't carry all that stuff, even if we bought every one of our men to do the job. That's why we're going to bust out our most recent acquisition. Fi had completed the repairs on the thing and she should be able to control it." Link's eyes widened at the meaning of his father's words. "Yes, Fi will be your commanding officer, and if you protest to me-" He showed Link his fangs. "Of course, talking her ears off is fine to me. Can't stand the freak myself."

"Me neither." Link's mother chimed in. "She's far too condescending for my liking. How can you stand her constantly stalking you and belittling you without wanting to feed her to some Deku Babas?" Link looked at her in shock. Did she _really_ think he would try that? That wouldn't get rid of her! "I'll tell you what; to make the trip less stressful, bring Mo and Bini along. Bini needs some new Rupees to power his body anyway."

Link's eyes widened, a gleeful smile on his face. Mo and Bini were his two best friends, the only Moblins his age that bothered to even hang out with him without trying to take a bite out of his flesh. "Fi seemed really enthusiastic about this mission, demanding that you come along. I know it's a shock, but anything that gets that pale freak to show any emotion must be worth a lot of gold, and if we share this Rupee bounty with the right clans, we should have enough left to forge some charms to make an expedition into the ruined castle without the Darknuts bothering us."

Link stared at the map, taking in every detail. It showed all the Blin territories, Whittleton marked 'you are here' in Hylian for his benefit. The various train tracks and car roads were drawn, as to where they lead, and what Blin settlements were in their path. Their target, Lake 14, was smack dab in the middle of Geozard territory. The fish people were quite large, at least 12 feet at their tallest and capable of crushing a Moblin skull treads with their teeth. He looked to his father and made noises similar to that of explosions. "Sorry boy, no bombs. Hylia's troops've made camp in front of the Bombling nest we've been using. And if they're there, then the _Lynels_ will be assured to come."

Link gulped in terror. Out off all the clans in Hylia's territory, the Lynels were the most dangerous and frightening. Even Fi feared them, even if she didn't show it. Intelligent as any of the other races, faster than a tank, strong enough to uproot a tree, and with magic rivalling the former Hylians that lived in this land. They were quadrupeds with the legs of a horse and the body of a man, and the heads of Wolfos. They were chimera creatures, and they were the only beings strong enough to contend with Hylia's army and their strange energy shooting projectile launchers. "We marked all the locations they've been seen with red dots and had Fi make a route to avoid them entirely" Link realized that the route planned would take them at least 3 days to get there, when a direct path would only take them one. "I don't know why the accursed creatures are so active, but the last thing I want them to do is gain their hands on more of Hylia's weaponry." Link nodded in agreement, sweat forming as the memories of the first time he encountered a Lynel entered his mind. "The route will take you right in the middle of a transport convoy for Hylia's soldiers. From what Fi had told me, it's filled with food that you can heat up and cook in an hour!" Link stared at his father in disbelief. "Yes, I don't believe it either, but food is food, and if you can't eat it, well, we certainly won't let it go to waste. The hunt begins in 3 hours. You can do whatever you want until then but be at the shed." Link nodded in acknowledgement. "You may go." Link walked out, and the second he was out of hearing range, his father sighed. "Damn that blue haired witch!"

"I have never met anyone more reprehensible than her." Link's mother said sadly. "If it wasn't for her, our boy wouldn't have developed into who he is today. But she wants..wants to..."

"I know.." His dad said solemnly as his wife began to cry. "As good as life is under Hylia, the freak has never steered us wrong before. And if she's right about the sudden Lynel activitiy, then we _need_ what's at that temple at Lake 14."

"It is the only way, I'm afraid." The oracle said gravely. "I can smell it in the air, the blood of the Lynels. It's strong. Too strong. I'm sure the oracles in the other clans have picked up the scent. Change is coming my friends, a change that will spell the end of our way of life. Loathe as we are to admit it, that boy must once again embrace the lineage of the devil that slaughtered our ancestors."

"That is if his mind isn't warped by the experience." His mother said. "I truly despise that blue haired monster."

-z- -z- -z-z

Farore's search of Outset proved completely worthless. The Deku Royal Family was as full of hot air as ever, and the Koroks had already been searched last year. She stood on the top of Outset, taking in the deep and wide expanse of the Grand Canyon and the Tower of Hera in the middle, normally pitch black to anyone with normal eyes, but for someone like her, it was sprawling with life. (So the search proved fruitless. Just like I thought.) Leaving calculations and estimations up to humans was a tool for the lazy, something her and her sisters were guilty of being for the past year when they just wanted to relax. Seeing as how Hylia was getting impatient, Farore figured letting her internal CPU perform the calculations.

She opened up a 3d map of the Canyon and it's highway and railway systems, zoomed out with red, green, and blue icons showing the possible locations for her target. (Interesting... I might have to force a traffic jam if she's using the highway to travel.) With the locations saved to her databanks, Farore jumped into the Great Canyon, her search renewed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**From the diary of Elias the 3rd, 5/12/55**_

 _ **Hylian.**_

 _ **That was the name given to those who were chosen by the Goddess, whose name we didn't know at the time.. She seemingly chose people at random, the sick, the criminally insane, or just random joes off the street, black, white, asian and so on. She took them in a flash of golden light, sometimes for days on end, and when they came back, the reactions they got from the people sparked a phenomena never before seen in human history.**_

 _ **On a physical and mental level they were somewhat mostly the same. You could easily recognize the ones who didn't have deformities beforehand and they weren't lobotomized like the screeching rats in the tabloid magazines or on TV would have you believe. But what did change was astounding. I remember when the first person blessed by Hylia came back to earth, a fat, balding 23 year old man from China with elephantitis. He looked like a god; his skin, flawless, hair soft and beckoning to be touched through the TV, eyes showing a confidence and hope that were never there before. Now at first I thought I was gay, but nearly every man I talked to that wasn't panicking or having an existential crisis, even the homophic druggie downtown that liked to rob anyone whose belongings slightly jingled, had the same reaction I did. But the thing that stood out once you got past that were the ears. They were long, pointed, and they seem to be able to twitch indepently from each other like those old rabbit ear antennae from the 90s.**_

 _ **I remember when the child I was babysitting, who then became my daughter, saw this miracle. It awakened a side of her I had never seen, and in the coming years, which would then become centuries thanks to Her Grace, I would see things from these Hylians that would make me a true believer.**_

 _ **-z-z-z-**_

 _8 years ago..._

"HYLIA HELP US!"

The developing colony of Kakariko was in flames. The barrier that prevented the creatures of this land from entering had failed in it's purpose, allowing pig and dog monsters to run loose in their city. Their howls and squeals drove even the bravest soldier into hiding, and since the colony had just recently received the standard armor and weaponry shipment from Hylia's drones, the men and women who defended themselves were easily slaughtered, a few unlucky ones not even given the mercy of being killed first before they were cooked and eaten alive. Muddy brown fire raged throughout the settlement, the screams of it's inhabitants drowned out by the cries of joy emenating from their attackers.

Their only hope came with the only known mage in the colony. She was a true Hylian, 16 years old and blessed by Hylia herself, and it was with her power that forced the leader of this assault out of hiding.

"Ah, so you're the creator of the barrier." The leader of the invasion, a large, black pitbull Moblin in pants, said to the little Hylian. "You are quite..different from what I was suspecting." He wasn't even sure if the teenaged girl in front was really part of the the race of the Goddess born bastards. There was something _off_ about her. She looked Hylian, though her ears were thicker and pointed down with two diamond earrings hanging from them, and her skin as pale as what many in his clan woul compare to Cucco feathers. Her hair was a bright blue like her eyes, almost tear shaped at the top, with two short ends poking out from behind her neck and two bangs going down her cheeks and to her chin. She wore a cloak over her shoulders that ended at her elbows, the right side of the cloak as blue as her hair, and the left side as purple as the short dress she wore. The cloak itself was kept in place by a diamond broach that had a clip on it's back, and her dress barely reached to her knees. It had diamond shaped holes on the side exposing her skin, and on her feet were long, brown boots with the same triangle that his ancestor's master had sought many times in the past. "I see you follow the false deities Hylia likes to parade around." She was quite beautiful, and not a single blemish to be shown on her skin. He knew a Darknut chieftan that liked girls like her, so maybe if he captured her alive..

"I am Fi." The girl stated emotionessly, her blank and mechanical stare putting the Moblin off guard. "And I ask you not to associate me with these blasphemers. I only guard these fanatics because I have to, no more no less. Pray tell, who are you? Your voice is quite refined and cultured for your race."

"I am called Amadeus." The large Moblin said, ignoring the racist jab. "As for why I have the name, I have quite the soft spot for humans." His face turned into a snarl as he snapped his fingers and raised his hand in the air. Fi stared at him emotionlessly as a Lynel head landed in his palm. "But even I have my limits."

"A Lynel head."

"One that was sent by _this_ colony!" Amadeus roared. "Now how, pray tell, did you get one of the Lynel clan out of their territories to _**attack my clan**_?!"

"I have no idea." Fi stated as a Moblin horde grabbed a construction beam and began using it as a baseball bat. "No one in this colony, me included, can stand against those creatures." She tilted her head. "Tell me, how many men did you lose?"

" _ **Far too many!"**_ Amadeus howled. "This thing ran rampant throughout my settlement and nearly killed my wife! 33% of my troops roasted to a fine brown!" He shook his head sadly, pulling a Moblin finger out of his pocket and chewing on it. "Villanon was such a good soldier. His remains kept us fed on the journey here."

"...I see..." Fi stated. "And how did you come to the conclusion this colony was responsible for the loss of your men?"

"I can read your species's language, Hylian." Amadeus said, reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a silver, card shaped device. "I found this in his main before we put him down, some guy named Gorman, right?" Fi's pupils shrunk to pinpricks. "Lynels only put things in their mane if they have a purpose for them, and since the only way into one of your little 'colonies' is to be invited-"

"-Then someone purposefully left the colony to contact the Lynels." Amadeus backed away, fangs bared at the anger displayed on Fi's face.

"What the hell?!" Why was he feeling this sudden fear?! He could easily kill this girl before she could whip out a spell, so why was his base animal instincts telling him to run?!

" _ **They violated my protection contract."**_ Fi stated, her blue eyes filled with rage as she grounded her teeth. " _ **He nearly got master killed!"**_

"W-what are you talking about?!" Amadeus got out, struggling not to whimper like a puppy. _'I-it can't be- She's-"_

"I apologize." Fi stated, resuming her calm, emotionless stance and putting Amadeus at ease. "I tend to forget how my power can affect creatures of darkness. What I mean is I will let you have your vengenace. Excuse me for a second." Fi disappeared in a flurry of blue and purple rectangles and reappeared with a brown haired Hylian in farm clothing and a strange, pointed mustache. "It's too bad. The one who had initiated the contract with the Lynel is in the process of being ripped apart and having his organs harvested." She almost sounded regretful as the man began screaming in fear of the Moblin staring down at him. "Instead I have his twin brother. They are completely equal in personality, so you can enact your revenge on him."

"W-what?!" The man screeched, turning to Fi angrily with tears in his eyes. "What are you talking about you damn freak?!"

"His brother had used a ritual to contact a Lynel mage." Fi said to Amadeus, ignoring the Gorman brother as he cursed her out. "I sensed the signal when I went to his ruined house. It seems he wanted revenge on a member of your clan for taking his horse."

"That horse was the best in Kakariko!" Gorman screeched. "That redheaded slut doped up her 'precious Epona' and stole our mentally challenged brat keeps stealing our food! We wanted revenge on her but then those _monsters_ came and stole our horses! And now you're letting them run roughshod over our home?!"

"Considering you violated our contract and put master's safety in jeopardy, yes."

"UARRGHH!" Gorman raised hs fist and punched Fi straight in the face, only for his bones to break loudly open impact with her contradictorily soft skin. "YOU BITCH! JUST WAIT UNTIL HYLIA HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"Yes, you are right. Excuse me once again." She teleported away and reappeared with a young blonde baby in a bundle. "I will interrogate your spirit on how you and your brother came into possession of a Dark Contract, but for now Mr Amadeus, I would like to negotiate a deal with you."

"W-what deal?" Amadeus asked, confused.

"I will tell you later." She said, eyes narrowing hatefully at Gorman. "But for now..you have your vengance."

"W-wait!" Gorman cried fearfully, getting on his knees, tears in his eyes from the pain of hs broken hand. "You can't do this! There are so many innocents here! L-like those people from Romani Ranch! I-I know all the brats hiding spots, surely you care for them, right?!"

Fi tilted her head curiously. "Impossible. They had left to go to the colony of Impa hours ago. They registered their exit in the computer databanks." Gorman gulped. "Your attempt at trying to distract me is quite amusing, but like this colony, you serve no purpose." Fi stepped away, the baby in her arms crying as Amadeus grabbed the screaming and crying Gorman by his head. "Have fun."

" **With pleasure.** " Amadeus growled, a malcious grin on his face as he crushed Gorman's head like a grape, ending his life and causing his blood to seep from the cracks of Amadeus's hand like water. He then wasted no time in eating the Hylian within seconds, down to his clothes. "Ahh, that hit the spot!" He said happily. "Wish all Goddess born creatures were like you!" Fi raised a brow. "Oh please! Not even a Lynel could cause a Moblin to react like how you did a few minutes ago!"

"I see." Fi said, shushing the child in her arms. "Now as for my deal.."

"Oh yeah that. You gave my boys quite the reward, so whatever you want, you get it, as long as it's within my power of course."

"Understood." She nuzzled the baby with a fondness and love that wouldn't be expected of a child who sent a man to his death. "These creatures..are invaders. Imposters that dare use the name my creators gave her people They have turned the people the heroes of the past fought so hard to protect into inhuman abominations, left a prosperous kingdom into ruin, and made this planet uninhabitable for the lifeforms that lived here previously. I only protected this colony out of obligation to protect my master, with the stipulation that they must protect him with their lives. Since they obviously failed, I see no need in associating with them. Do as you wish, but for my first demand, I wish for you to destroy every single thing here. Leave nothing alive or standing."

Amadeus's fanged smile shined. "I like you. Cover the kid's ears." Fi obeyed as Amadeus let out a loud, echoing howl. Every Moblin stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky as his howl lowered and heightened in pitch at certain intervals. When he was done, the Moblins became more violent, shrieking louder then before and destroying whatever they could faster. "Deal. What else do you want?"

"Protect master and me with your life, and in exchange, I will protect you from the imposter's army."

 _present time_

"YAH!" HAH!"

Fi watched from the trees as her 10 year old master used captured, still living Miniblins as target practice. He was as flawless with his swordplay as the masters before him, the brutality of his Moblin upbringing showing in his swings and slashes. It amazed Fi he still had the innocence his ancestors had. It was completely unnerving to her. Scratch that, it was completely frightening to see such a young child be so bloodthirsty. There was no malice as he decapitated a Miniblin, no rage or hatred as he gouged one of their eyes out; it was like a child practicing for a sport and having a damn good time with it.

 _'And yet.'_ Fi thought sadly as she looked forlorn at the boy she protected. _'It was the only way to save him.'_ Had she not struck that deal with Amadeus, Hylia would have picked up the presence of the Triforce in Link. Back then, she was too inexperienced, too new at using this alternate method technology, not helped that she was reincarnated into one of the false worshipper's wombs, and she still had no clue how to work the impostor's machinery. Not helped that her own magic prevented her from aging, and with her name known throughout the colonies, she was no longer safe hiding under the impostor's nose. With how many evil deeds a Moblin tribe committed on a daily basis, their residual darkness could easily mask the Triforce's energy since Link was so young, and she figured that she could reverse the dark influences such a life would have on him.

...But she came to quickly learned that arrogance and hubris affected all beings. Link looked on at the bloody mess he made, sweaty from the work and wit not a dab of blood on his armor. He counted that as a win as he went to take a bath, glad that the freak wasn't here to ruin his fun. Fi looked angrily as he left her view. Her master hated her. It was still something she couldn't get over, and the worst part is, he delighted in his hatred and at times, almost feared her. Thankfully, this little partnership was almost at an end. Once they reached Lake Hylia, or Lake 14 as they called it now, she would no longer have to fear this impostor. Because while she may no longer be bound to the Master Sword, there were other holy blades that could get the job done almost as well as it could.

The Canyon Transport System consisted of over 50 roads and over 125 railroad tracks. Many of these roads and tracks went through the tower and into the thick mountainsides, where even more settlements were established. No one in the Great Canyon questioned how the system was built, just like everyone stopped questioning why the sky was blue in the past. There were some things just not worth exploring.

Farore landed directly on one of the canyon's trains, a primitive coal powered machine, as it passed over a magma pool in Subrosian territory. (The last energy signal was around here..I think.) Ah the downside of true sentience. You can't leave every up to basic computations. And for Farore and her sisters, that had been a constant problem when finding their targets. The Canyon was big, almost as big as Teckas, or whatever name that state was, she tended to forget the original names that were in the colonized worlds. According to the last census, there were over 22,000 residents in this sector alone, most of them Gorons and Subrosians, species that had a very low male to female gender ratio. In order to find the next Maiden, Farore would need to look for anything out of the ordinary. (Now what did these Subrosians look like?) She pulled up a file detailing the race. (Oh, hooded midgets.) With magic hoods apparently, since she could only see their eyes and empty blackness for their faces. (Four to three feet tall, around 55 pounds at the heaviest..) And it seemed that they had some form of psychokinesis, as the file showed the creature lifting books and welding materials over their heads without hands.

+Attention passengers+ Farore heard the train conductor say as the train began to slow down, the unnaturally deep voice putting him at probably Goron descent. +We are arriving at Canyon Station 42B. Exit here for connecting services to Subrosia City, Magma Corridor, and the Goron Market.+

(Hmmm..) The energy signature wasn't in Subrosian territory, but it wasn't the first time she was fooled. There was a limit to how far the maps of the Canyon went after all. ( Switching auxillary weapons to geothermal absorption, changing control signal frequency...) The train came into the station, Farore's metal armor destroying the roof as it came to a stop. Ignoring the screams of the population, she continued her work. (Toxidious Clencher, detach) Her left arm flew off ahead of her and into the station, Farore ignoring the screams of the people waiting for their train as her arm went along it's way. (Bagu Ballista, detach) Her right arm detached and flew alongside of the train. Both arms detached, Farore's upper armor phased away from her, splitting itself down the middle an attached themselves to Farore's left and right, forming jagged, thick, almost skeletal green arms. (One searching the city, one searching the train.) It was a risky move, but she had enough of this endless searching. By the time the sun had set, the Sage of Earth will be in her claws!

-z- -z- -z-  
p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

The Moblin Nursery was where young Moblins went in order to find their place in the clan, either as powerful hunters, grunt work at the settlement, or food for the mounts and their fellow Moblins should the child fail at the most basic task. It was located in the center of Whittleton, right above a cave that could be used the hide the children should the settlement fall. The nursery also functioned as the farm/barn for Whittleton, the chidlren basically being the janitors and maids for the warriors of the clan. Amadeus was quite the benevolent clan ruler for a Moblin, and thanks to Fi forcing his hand by stealing from the ruins of Kakariko clean linen, bedding that automatically cleaned itself and something other than their own urine and dung to tell where their homes were, seeing as how the Moblin children tore down the home made for them, their underdeveloped noses unable to find their territories with such disgusting smells as 'pine' and 'strawberry' agitating their senses. It was Fi's attempt to make her and her master's stay more comfortable, and judging by the ruined, bloody mess the nursery was, reduced to walls and nothing more, an attempt that failed _miserably,_ for the Moblins and Link at least. The walls were torn down since the smell agitated even the older clan members, the beds in turn were turned storage compartments for the children to hide their trinkets and doo-dads, or were just something to pee on, and the linen was either eaten by the many mounts or salvaged by her. This waste of two months of hard labors forced Fi to make a home for her master and herself inside two different trees, and for Amadeus to mock her behind her back for trying to civlize a bunch of warriors who can barely read, and left Fi's house the most technologically advanced in the settlement, not that she'd let anyone in there.

Link, fresh from bathing, walked into the nursery to see a group of pups, probably no more than 5 months old, eating a rotting dog Moblin's corpse. From the level of decay and the flies hovering around the thing, the corpse must have been there for a long time, probably someone stupid enough to try to force themselves on Fi going by how clean the cuts were on the non eaten parts of the Moblin . The things that freak could do with a sword were terrifying.

the purple rays of the setting sun shined on the decay as Link found his friend Bini, playing with his own skull. Most of the Blin clans contained at least one Redead to function as a scout should they come across a sea of corpses. Their status as an undead, combined with the right Rupee enchantments to keep their sanity and protect them from light magic, would allow the Redead to force information out of the grieving spirits as to who killed them, a great way to figure out if Lynels, other blins, or Darknuts were in the area, what weapons they had , and how many they had in their forces. It was quite the honor to be selected for such a transformation, even moreso if you actually consented to it, so Bini had free reign over whatever souls he found.

"Ahh, Link!" Bini said in an echoing tone, the red enchanted Rupees functioning as his eyes allowing him to speak. "You're here?!" Link nodded, taking a seat on the ground next to him. "Cool! Thing's been so boring around here since the Lynels popped up. If I had a stomach I'd be getting' fat off the dead souls wanderin' about!" To demonstrate, Bini held his fleshless hand out, a blue wispy orb appearing in it, screamin for help. "Ahh, shut up!" He grabbed the shrieking soul and chewed it up. "Dead can never stop talkin' and stuff! So whatcha want, Link?"

Link imitated the how his father performed when it was time to hunt. "Oh shoot!" Bini jumped up, bones rattling, his Rupees shining in excitement as he towered over Link by two feet. "How many're goin'?!" Link pointed to himself, then Bini, then performed oinking noises in a deep pitch oink sound four times. "Him too?!" Link nodded. "Ah this 's gonna be awesome! The three of us together again on a hunt! This is gonna be-" Bini's eyes dimmed for a second, skull focusing on Link's left hand. "I need to test somethin'..." Seeing where he was staring, Link held out his hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out. A golden triangle with an upside down triangle in the middle appeared on the back of his hand. "Ahh yes..that old relic..." Link looked up to see Bini still in a state of sanity. "The enchantments're doing their job, perfect!" Link sighed in relief. Everytime he had to use this triangle tattoo, this 'Triforce' as the freak called it, Bini always went mad, the revolting power in his left hand corrupting his heart. "Got me somethin' called a Rupoor, drains all the magic out of that evil thing!" Link smiled. While Hylia's curse had it's benefits, he'd rather have it removed. Already the cursed mark was weak thanks to Bini's Rupoor, and if this Rupee deposit is as big as the freak says, he'll be able to wipe this mark and it's corruptive effects off the face of the earth, while keeping the powers it bestowed intact.

"I see you found your first 'friend'." The boys groaned as Fi flew in. "Good. Ingrate-"

"-My name is Bini you miserable-"

" **INGRATE.** " Fi said more forcefully. "You and master will seek out your other degenerate friend and meet me at the tank holding store in three hours and twenty-two minutes. You can do whatever you want, but stay-" Suddenly her body became even stiffer, her eyes glowing blank. "Excuse me." A blue, soundproof barrier appeared in front of her, blocking off Link and Bini. "Go on.." Fi's eyes narrowed. "What?"

-z – z- -z-

"I SAID FARORE'S ARM IS IN SUBROSIAN CITY!" This was _not_ according to plan. Subrosian City was far underground, far underground, built so so that Hylia's precious tower couldn't detect what was going on under here. "How did she even get down here?! Her armo can't withstand this heat!"

An orange Subrosian with a red bow yawned as she munched on a Lava Cookie, watching her date talk to himself again. "OMG you're so _booring_! Where's the super awesome date you promised me?!"

her 'date' turned to her and shushed the bratty valley girl. "Look, that thing's been flying around her at Mach 2 for THREE HOURS! What could you have possibly been doing, you have less of a life than I do!"

"HEY!" The orange Subosian yelled angrily. "I'm your date, heck I'm basically your _life_!" This date was so bogus! She thought dating one of the Ancient Subrosian Builders would be one of the best things to happen to her, but instead it's been a tour from one slum to the next! Heck, _this_ slum was even worse than the last ones! The lava was a corrosive blue, the air filled with this disgusting stuff called 'oxygen' that her boyfriend loved to death, but choked the life out of her!

He ignored her. "...Jesus Christ, they're on the move?! I thought you said they normally kept to themselves!" ….. "Urghhh, fine! I'm giving you one more chance on this, but if you screw me over like last time-"

(Last time?) The Builder nearly screamed as Toxidious Clencher appeared above them. (Now what, pray tell, happened last time little human?)

"YOU'RE HUMAN?!" The orange girl screeched in horror.

(Why yes, little Sage.) Farore's voice said through the arm. (Do you wish to see for yourself?)

1 hour later...

 _Scanning armor systems._

 _radar functionality hampered. Current maximum distance: 2 meters. Maximum distance before damage: 400 meteres._

 _Life support systems at 100% operation. Temperature regulators online. Biofield online._

 _All systems running at full power. No malware or illegal operations detected._

 _Running systems patch: Hyrulenet System override at 100%_

 _All functions at 100% Hyliatech Datalab Armor System starting up._

(It hurts to move...) He groaned as he opened his eyes. "That was a horrible trick.." He thought he had gotten a somewhat lucky break when Farore's arm had left, only to find out that she implanted a virus into his systems. Of course he didn't know about it until after he jumped a good 10 feet into the air, his armor systems failing at the apex of his jump, breaking God knows how many bones. His suit's healing function had been quite the surprise; it seemed that Farore's little virus had missed that part. (Ok, let's try getting up-OH god, that is _not_ happening!) His body shook from the pain. "This..this is going to take a while..." At least he could sense the Ring was still working. (No one looking...) He couldn't be sure. He chose this place because of the population was so sparse. But that fall of his and subsequent scream was pretty loud **,** loud enough to attract some Subrosians. The Gorons here, he didn't fear them even in his weakened state; the roads were too bumpy for them to roll or even walk. _'I'll wait a couple minutes.. my radar should extend to another couple meters by then.._

Five minutes later and only two Subrosians came by according to his radar, completely ignoring him and going along their way. _'Ok, good.'_ The pain had begun to lessen, allowing him to use his arms better. Focusing his inner magic, he channeled the energy into his ring, allowing it's transformation magic to take affect, turning him once again into a run of the mill Subrosian, one that any regular member of the race would never mistake for an Ancient Builder, and this time he changed the color of his robe. Thanking God that the now kidnapped Sage was so rockdead stupid, he followed the map given to him and went south.

-z- -z- -z-

For those visiting Subrosian city who were unfortunate enough to not afford or not bring anything that resisted the superhot temperatures of the city, they were legally required to take the lava elevator at the train station all the way down to the fifth tier of the city, basically a restricted zone for species such as Deku, the many Blin species, or Zora, with rock lining specifically made to absorb heat and magically enchanted to turn that heat into a comfortably, barely visible haze that kept the entire zone at room temperature.

With his Subrosian transformation ring active, he walked towards the cave entrance of the restricted zone, unaffected by the sudden temperature shift thanks to the ring. He continued down the cave tunnel, the clock on his HUD telling him how long it had been, until he finally came out of the other end.

Unlike the Subrosian city, the restricted zone had the homes and businesses built into the rocks. A pitch black nothing greeted him when he looked above, and various Deku and Zora littered the streets. _'I can't see anything!'_ He was too short in this form, and there was _no_ way he was taking off the ring with Farore potentially alerting any of Hylia's spies using Transformation Rings themselves. _'The tunnel to the Dark Lands should be hidden in the city.'_ He hoped. Fi's information was usually accurate but the times it wasn't often led him down very painful paths. _'But I can't stay in the city...'_ Even if it wasn't still in the city, the magic in the ring wouldn't survive another attack from Farore. So with that in mind, he began to make his way through the crowd, being bounced back and forth due to his diminutive size.

Soon enough, mostly thanks to getting lost in the crowd, he came across what looked to be the Zora district, judging by the water leading into the many caves. There were dozens of waterfalls pouring into a large resevoir, and dozens of Zoras swimming around. _'Huh...'_ They were quite..different from the ones in the streets. Heck, if there was a word he could use to describe the Zoras here, it would be...'anime'. They looked like far skinned folk, with fins for ears and blue hair as far as the eye can see. From the ones walking around on land, he could see large reptilian like tails coming out the back of their heads with fins at the end. They reached to their ankles and slithered independently of the Zora's movements. Those factors alone were shocking, but what was most shocking, and put him on absolute high alert and willing to bring out his weapons, was the clothing that they wore..moreso the fact that this was the first race he saw outside the Subrosians to _wear_ clothing, and said clothes were just like the ones worn in the tower! _'I should have guessed the moment I saw their humanlike bodies. Figures Hylia went on another racial purity binge.'_ Seeing as how it would raise a few questions pertaining as to why a Subrosian would be anywhere near water, he went along his merry way , not noticing the strange Zora jumping down from the waterfalls and landing perfectly on the ground. She was 10 years old, with the odd distinction of having no hair; rather, her tail was connected to the top of her head, it's coloration a brighter blue than the Zoras around her and scalier to boot. Her skin was a deep ocean blue, smooth to the touch with claws at the end of her fingers, and sharp, long fins on the back of her arms and the sides of her legs. She wore a rain patterned blazer over a white shirt, ocean patterned skirt and a blue choker around her neck. Her face was completely smooth, pupiless black eyes and tiny nose and mouth being the only features on them. If anyone who knew the history of this world saw her, she would catch their attention instantly.

"LARUTO!" A voice yelled as an armored Zora jumped down and grabbed her. "What are you doing?!"

"Let me go!" The young Zora complained as the armored Zora took her away. "Farore's gone, I ain't got nothin' to worry about!" The armored Zora sighed. Why did this brat birth herself into the Zora tribe, instead of a tribe that'd allow upstart women like her?

The 'Subrosian' continued his search for his destination, unaware that he _just_ missed the Sage of Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**From the diary of Elias the 3rd, 4/02/55**_

 **Another day of rioting and chaos.**

 **I've been stuck in my apartment for a month ever since the first few Hylians came back to their homes and families. This display of power, on live television and on the internet, proved that Hylia wasn't some master hacker, or some child being used as a figurehead for a sinister organization that had technology thought impossible; she was a Goddess (To some people at the time)she had actual power in her tiny little body, and during that period of uncertainty all those years ago, no one had any idea what she wanted, what her purpose was fixing up random unfortunates across the world, or even where she even was! It left everyone to come to their own conclusion about this girl, and the religious fallout from her arrival and her display of power put the world in chaos.**

 **And for me, my family life went to hell. My parents, hardcore Christains, nearly had a stroke because my sister, at 16 years of age and j came back to their house as a Hylian, on a dare from one of her friends. No one knew how she did it, security footage at the mall she was at showed that there was no possible way for her to have undergone any surgery whatsoever. Needless to say, she came to me in no time at all.**

 **I mean it, she teleported,** **teleported** _ **,**_ **right to me while I was about to take a shower, crying her eyes out and bloodied with dozens of open wounds. And as I looked at her, crying and begging me for help, I felt an unnatural hatred stirring within me. I don't know what it was, or where it came from at the time, but for a few seconds I felt like my own baby sister was an abomination, something that should not have existed at all! But then, before I could grab the freshly used plunger and choke her with it's stench(As a side note, I had no idea why I wanted to do that) a golden glow enveloped her, and all of a sudden...**

… **.I do not remember. To be quite frank, my memories of the next three days are nonexistent. I felt like..i was a different person! I woke up to my sister taking care of me while I laid in bed. I asked her what was wrong and she just giggled and gave me a mirror. My jaw dropped in shock; I was a Hylian! My skin tag under my chin was gone! In fact it was flawless and smooth, like I was a teenager again! In fact I** _ **was**_ **a teenager again, when I was thirty-three before! My teeth were a smooth shiny white, perfectly aligned and rooted into healthy pink gums. My hair was soft and long, and I could feel it resting beneath my butt. I stared in shock at my reflection, unable to move, or even speak, as my sister explained to me what had happened in a few short words...**

" **You've been reborn, bro." and it was here where I learned of the Church of Hylia, and where it was located shocked me even to this day. To this day I still can't believe those Scientology nuts had some basis in real facts.**

-z-z-z-

The many warring parties of the Forest Realm portion of the Dark Lands had only two common foes that would warrant true cooperation between them. Sure, clans of the same species formed raiding parties on another species, like two different Blin clans working together to take out a Darknut outpost and share in the reward, in some cases backstabbing their partners, or if a Lynel came down from the icy mountains to the north. But there were two things that warranted actual cooperation without any backstabbing or trickery. The first was a Lynel Chieftan or General. They were larger than the average Lynel, blue or red in coloration and had the unique ability to transform their quadrupedal lower halves into two large, thick legs, allowing them to jump far and destroy hundreds of men within a single leap as they rained magic down upon them. The second was a more recent addition to not only the Dark Lands, but the world as well, her return to the mortal plane changing the very nature of the world itself. It was a name known and loathed by every clan in the Dark Lands and any attempt by this person to take over was met with an all out assault and heavy losses on both sides. This person was the False Goddess, Hylia.

She had come to this world centuries ago, back when the grass was green and the sky was blue, back when the Miniblins held what little territory they had in the days of the Hylian Royal family, and back when the Moblins and Darknuts of the Great Sea were on the verge of extinction. The Tower of the Gods, the structure that helped the hero of that era take down the mighty Ganondorf, was enveloped in a golden light and replaced by an even larger tower that looked seemingly endless. Over time, the Great Sea drained and became the Great Canyon, and the various Blin clans took advantage of this, selling and trading the technology used in their ships and tanks to the highest bidder to the surviving Hylians and other races that came to colonize the canyon after Hylia's arrival destroyed their homes and lives.

And when the Tower of the Goddess had finished growing, Hylia set her sights on New Hyrule whose armies were stretched thin and whose naval forces were borderline useless now.. She did not do to Hyrule what she did to the Tower of the Gods. No, she did not give the kingdom such mercy. Her appearance in the old kingdom was well documented thanks to the Miniblins of that era, who stole it from in their words 'some ugly freckled, big-nosed Hylian. The Impostor Goddess looked just as despicable and 'pure' as she did back in the days of Skyloft, only for some strange reason, she took the form of a mere child. The pictures of her arrival were only held by a few clan leaders, showing the end of a nation within five frames, and the power she displayed in those pictures, along with her familiar, yet now diminutive appearance, proved she was the impostor Goddess whose blasted champion fell the true god millenia ago.

The first frame showed her flying above what is now Crater three, scholars unable to decide if the village that formerly existed in that spot was called Aboda or Outset.

The second frame showed her from far away on a mountain. white dress fluttering in the wind as a hand was raised in the air.

The third showed a ball of light forming in her hand.

The fourth showed her throwing the ball in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

And the fifth... the fifth was the most horrifying. It showed the future sight of Lake 22, now a smoldering crater filled with lava. Hyrule Castle had been destroyed...and the rest of New Hyrule was next.

The Miniblin tribe recorded what happened next as Hylia sent out the one force that caused everyone in the Dark Lands to band together, her troopers, to wipe out the entirety of the Forest Realm within the span of three years. During this time, her castle began _growing_ out of the crater Hyrule Castle formerly stood. The Miniblins that took advantage of the chaos, raiding and devouring what they saw, described the construction of Hylia's Castle as a pimple being formed. And like a pimple, it burst open to reveal the large, 10 story silver castle that was twice as large as the castle _and_ the town that was there. It's appearance changed monthly, always in a cycle of predetermined designs depending on the whim of whoever was controlling it. The 'skin' that formed the castle hardened to form a shining, skin colored diamond. Once the Forest Realm was taken care of, the Snow Realm was next, the icy region turned uninhabitable to the point that the Anouki were killed by the cold. Now the mountains and peaks consisted mostly pink ice then it's natural rock formations, and very few habitable areas were known to exist; unfortunately, they were under the control of the Lynels, and unless you were in Hylia's army or knew the magic necessary to bind or contract a Lynel, and subsequently protect you from the intense cold, the Ice Realm would freeze you solid the second you got within 20 feet of it.

The Fire Realm was inaccessible to all but those that belonged to Hylia. A blue barrier surrounded the entire realm, vaporizing anyone not affiliated with Hylia's forces or any of her little colonists that managed to survive in the land.

The Ocean Realm was claimed by the Zoras, green, reptilian fish whose physical strength alone put them on par with the Lynels. If it wasn't for their bodies dependence on clean water, they would have overrun the Dark Lands ages ago. The once calm, peaceful waters had turned deadly as a result of the ancient magic used by the Zoras, making boat travel impossible. The skies became a stormy bright blue with soft white clouds that rained pink water and hail down to the earth. And just to further cement the fact that the Zoras didn't want any intruders, a large silver tornado raged endlessly in the very epicenter of the realm, an inhuman roar echoing out of it every few hours.

The fabled Sand Realm is said to be home to the last few native Hylians, but unless you could brave the Ocean Realm, there was no way to get there.

And throughout these lands was one consistent threat to those in the Forest Realm: Hylia's army, the Triforce Union. Dressed in bright, sleek golden armor, they were the reason no clan ever made a move to wipe the other's out and just stuck to petty murders, kidnappings, and other minor malevolent acts. The Union was named due to their golden armor resembling that of the Triforce itself, the helmets resembling the top point of the triangle, the left and right arms representing their respective points, and the thick blocky feet being the bottom of the triangle itself. Their bases around the forest portion of the Dark Lands were numerous, and their weaponry unmatched by anything the clans could put up. They came in a myriad of colors and sizes, and they all shared the same design aesthetic: sleek with no corners or edges, with parts that floated independently of the main units and seemingly had minds of their own. Few of the clans had these machines, but that was only because of the incompetence of the soldiers rather than clever strategy or misdirection. It was obvious that these warriors were greenhorns, making some wonder where the actual warriors were, and thanking Demise himself they were _far_ away from the Forest Realm. But as they say, an imbecile with a gun can be just as deadly as a trained professional, and for the warring clans, their greatest enemies were powerful idiots.

..Such was not the case for the soldiers in the Ice Realm.

The roaring winds of the Ice Realm were drowned out by the sounds of laser fire, deep, bestial roars, and men and woman screaming, though if it was in fear or in rage you wouldn't be able to tell. A snowstorm raged throughout the area, though for both sides fighting against each other, it might as well be window decoration. Thousands of Lynels took on tens of thousands of Hylia's army, and were winning. They had used their magic to turn into bipeds, their back legs either turned into bulky arms to rip the arms off of the soldiers or wings to fly around and contend with the Impostor Goddess's aerial forces. They came in three different forms, all very angular shapes, and the ones doing the brunt of the fighting were red jets with tank treads on the bottom and, boar shaped noses and wings with thick claws at the end , and two thick clawed legs near their tails with the soles acting as the jets. The maw of the boar's head opened wide and shot out a smoke bomb as the pilot flew straight at the Lynel, using the confusion from the smoke to have the head chomp clean through the Lynel's torso. As the 'jet' flew out of the smoke, the head heated up to destroy the corpse's remains. "Enemy down!" The pilot, a human, said over his radio, it and the radar showing the enemy working perfectly fine despite the storm. "Sector 22 is now 33% clear!" He flew near a wall of ice, using the claws on the front of the jet to dig through the ice as it flew along. Each and every chunk was sucked through a tube in the claw and into a special chamber in the nose of the jet. "I have smoke bombs ready for deployment, engines running at 88%! Have we made contact with the Great Canyon or the Goddesses?!"

…..(Negative!) A female voice answered on the radio as the jet flew down where a Lynel was eating the remains of a group of soldiers. (We can't even break through this rock! And these centaur things keep throwing bombs! Like the ones you see in those old cartoons! And I-) The sound of explosiosn filled the comm as the pilot dropped a bomb onto the Lynel below. (I-I think these bombs are being _grown!_ )

"What?!"

(Yeah! One of them's been reaching down to the same patch of grass and coming back up with a bomb! THEY HAVE BOMB PLANTS HERE!) The pilot's eyes widened under his helmet, the shock of such an amazingly stupid thing existing so unbelievable that he didn't notice his radar warning him of an incoming projectile until it was too late and his face was caved in by a Lynel's fist, head flying out of the cockpit window with a large hole in the side of it. (D-44, what was that?!) The woman on the other end asked as the plane went down, the Lynel holding onto it with one hand and the former pilot's brain in the other. (I heard you window breaking, what happened?!)

"Mayday mayday, I'm coming down!" 'Pilot D-44' said, his voice coming out of the Lynel's mouth as the creature's hand detached and reformed the head that was just knocked off. "Request immediate evac!" The Lynel chuckled as he flew off, limb growing back. He didn't know why these nuisances invaded, but the things they bought were quite welcome. He'd always wanted a Lizalfos arm so he wouldn't have to use a Whetstone, and thankfully the soldiers here had them in their ranks. And Gorons, and Deku and even those old Sea Zoras from the era of Queen Ruto. It was a calvacade of materials and knowledge! "Ohh, I can't wait until we absorb enough of their little brains.." the Lynel said as another jet passed by, the Lynel taking pursuit. "The Sage will be so happy once we can leave these lands without relying on magic contracts!"

-z- -z- -z-

While the one sided massacre happened above, below in the sub artic waters was a group of Union affiliated Zoras, wearing blue armor that produced a bubbly like barrier that conformed to their bodies and protected their bodies from freezing over. Four of them manned a large, undersea drill that tore through the rock, sitting inside at the computers while eight of them took the perimeter outside the machine, horrified by the ever increasing number on their screens.

"That's another one down." One of the Zoras said via his comm system as his HUD showed the four hundredth downed fighter in the past three hours. "By Hylia, they're massacring them up there!"

"Just be glad she chose a more primitive dimension, rookie." Said a Zora with bulkier armor and a visor in the shape of Nayru's emblem as the explosion of a jet lit up the pink waters. He was the leader of the group, the officer in charge of the _actual_ reason the Triforce Union invaded the Ice Realm. "Last dimension's OSH got over 3000 of our men killed thanks to something called an 'Atomic Bomb!' this is pretty insignfigant compared to _that_ failure!" He shook his head in dismay. "And after all that, no Triforce, and only three Hylians to show for it! Hylia wasn't very happy after that!"

"Four hundred and one.." Said another Zora listlessly. "I honestly don't know what lady Impa expects from us here. She made us bring the _Lizalfos_ of all races! That's like asking us to go babysit their eggs in their biodome!"

"What'd you expect?" Said another Zora, who had decided to play an online game rather than keep watch. "She's smart and all that, but she's still a child...I think. I'm surprised she didn't nuke this frozen hellhole first instead of Hyrule, sure would've saved us the trouble of finding the Sage."

There was silence for a few minutes, all but one focusing on their guard duty and watching the lights that signalled the death of their comrades. "There's something wrong..." The leader muttered as he received new information on his screen.

"What do you mean? The boys above are doing what they're supposed to do, and they're doing it pretty well. We haven't had any interruptions down here and the centaurs haven't frozen the lake. And even if we did, a few thermal charges should clear up that problem."

"Not that.." The leader grumbled. "I just received word that one of the flying centaurs downed a plane. Only the plane windows were damaged and the pilot was perfectly fine."

"So?"

"Why would they leave one of our pilots alive when this battle and past intel showed them perfectly happy with ripping our soldiers and weaponry apart?"

(I don't know..) The eight Zora's turned to the machine in the horror at the unnaturally deep, growly voice on the comm. (I'd ask the fishes in this 'drill', but I just ate the last one.)

"I-Impossible!" All eight of them checked the drill's access logs, but to their horror, they found that there were no unauthorized entries. "How did you get in there?!"

(We Lynels, or centaurs as you like to call us,have magic that, according to these fishes, are in your realm of comprehension.) The Lynel chckled as the sound of a bone popping could be heard, the Zoras outside heading to the surface in a hurry. (Urghh..that was a tight fit. This is what you invaders get for underestimating our intelligence, and thanks to the magic of the Sage and the new ability she bestowed upon us, we're one step closer to-) The creature didn't get a chance to finish as the drill suddenly detonated, heating up the water enough to cause it t steam just as the last Zora jumped onto the icy ground above.

"I didn't expect that.." The leader grumbled, as his soldiers behind him lied on the ground panting in relief. He opened up a comm line. "This is unit leader Y-65. I have been forced to activate the self destruction protocol on drill number 55. the mission is a failure."

(I figured as much.) An emotionless voice said on the other end, one that filled Y-65 with relief. (This snowstorm interfered with my transmisson signal, but it's clearing up, for now. I'm teleporting in myself to fix this mess and find the moron who was in charge of gathering intelligence for this region.)

"He was killed in the explosion. He was one of the ones manning the drill."

(Well that makes my job easier. I just have one objective this time.) The call was cut and a bright light appeared in the middle of a dogfight in the west. When the light faded away, dozens of limbs and body parts fell from the sky, the parts looking as though they'd been cut clean through. Standing on the nose of one of the jets was a tall, tan Hylian woman in her 40s. Despite this she looked very fit for her age, though some men, and a few women, would say she was _too '_ fit' in certain areas. Her skin was a caramel color and her eyes were a sharp crimson, her waist length white hair flowing in the wind. She wore a black jumpsuit that had the image of a red eye with a tear going down it in the middle, and on her arms were two spiked gauntlets with gun barrels on the side. On her back was a large scabbard, as big as her body, colored black with the same symbol. Sticking out of it was a dragon shaped hilt, which the woman was gripping intensely. Lighting up her left gauntlet was a small, triangle-shaped marking, it's bright blue aura giving warmth and comfort to the losing army. With a mighty yell she unsheathed her blade, revealing it to be a giant great sword, as blue as the tattoo on her hand and completely transparent.

"Lady Impa.." Y-65 said in awe as she jumped off of one of the jets. "We might have a chance!"

As Impa fell through the air, she threw her sword in front of her and into the cluster of Lynels flying up to her. The creatures dropped down the second the sword began to glow, only five hit by the explosion of energy from the blade. The sword teleported back into Impa's scabbard as the woman teleported in front of the Zoras. "Alright, what happened?" She asked Y-65 angrily. "I had to take a leave of absence for this."

"W-we thought you were Nayru!" Y-65 nearly yelled, him and the Zoras bowing in respect. "Why were-"

"The Goddess was unable to penetrate the snowstorm with her current equipment." Impa said, her reasoning making Y-65 curious, though he didn't say anything. "And so she teleported me here in her stead. Now sit up and tell me why I'm here."

"Right." Y-65 and the Zoras rose up. "Approximately 40 hours ago, we received a mission from general Ralph to obtain the Sage of Light from the Ice Realm." He sighed. "It's...it's not going well, mam. We lost over 33% of our aerial forces and the centaur creatures seem to be able to contort themselves to get into our machinery. We had to destroy the drill we were using to break into their tunnel systems because one of them got in and killed our best scientists without any of us knowing!"

"..." Impa looked up at the chaos above and sighed. "So...there's only one way for them to break into that drill, or heck our technology."

"And that is?"

"They have a traitor working with them." The Lynels that managed to avoid the explosion of her sword landed around the group, surrounding them with bared fangs. "Let's see if I can wring the truth out of one of these chimeras."

-z- -z- -z-

The Restricted Zone, as the 'Subrosian' found, was a very small and circular area on a horizontal plane. It's true length, as he found out, lied in it's upward verticality. There were a _lot_ of stairs he found, a _lot_. Like, he was sure he climbed up at least 144 flights before he asked for directions to the lava tunnels and realized he passed the entrance to it 40 floors below. And after trudging back down there, he found the right hallway and indeed there was the lava tunnel..glowing bright neon blue. _'How the heck did I miss it?!'_ He thought angrily as he walked down the hall. _'It's the only source of light in this godforsaken cave system!'_ There were nothing but Gorons in these caves, and being a Subrosian, he could see perfectly in ths darkness, which made going into the bright light incredibly painful. "Oughh my eyes.." He hissed as the light got brighter. _'Just have to disable this section of the transformation and..'_ He breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes adjusted. Thankfully the suit worked in tandem with the magic rings, meaning he could disable certain abilities and a weaknesses of those he transformed into.

The entrance to the lava tunnel was a large, circular room, the blue lava flowing slowly under a vent in the center. Beyond that was the entrance to the underground transport system for Gorons and Subrosians, the Lava Channel. Going all over the Great Canyon and underneath the tower itself, the Lava Channel was _the_ quickest way to get around the Great Canyon...and the quickest way outside of using Hylia's teleport network to get to the Dark Lands. His suit had a complete map of the Lava Channel's tunnels, and since the legal way to travel these tunnels functioned like a rail network, he knew when and where the rock boats were going to be. _'All I have to do is get near one of these steam vents on the map and disappear.'_ He thought as he purchased a ticket and got in line for the boat, five Gorons waiting in front of him. _'This was easier than I thought.'_

"Whew, I made it!" He turned around to see a blue robed Subrosian, a female one going by the voice, run to him panting heavily. "I thought I'd miss the boat!"

"No, it's still here." He told her, turning his attention back to the front of the line. "We have like a few minutes left before the boat arrives, so you're perfectly on time."

"WHEW! Thank goodness! My name's Graham!"

"I didn't ask for your-"

"What's your name?" She asked gleefully, getting way to close to his face for his liking.

"Stop that." He ordered, pushing her back. "I like my personal space.

"Wow, what a weird name!" Graham said cheerfully. "Nice to meetcha, Personal Space!"

"That's not funny." 'Personal Space' said as a Goron announcer came over the cave intercom, a hole in the ceiling where his voice echoed throughout the waiting room.

"What isn't funny?" Graham asked, getting into his face again. "You're weird."

"Thanks." Personal Space muttered, pushing her away with enough force to knock her on the floor as the line began to move. "Look, just leave me alone, ok?" _'I don't need anyone distracting me while I reactivate my suit.'_

"Sorry, no can do!" Graham said cheerfully as her and Personal Space got into the boat shaped ferry. "The green robot lady said I had to look for a guy pretending to be a Subrosian."

It was a very lucky thing for 'Personal Space' that none of the creatures could understand the human curse words that flew out of his mouth.


End file.
